Ramblings of a Once-ler
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: After Once-ler dies, some notes are found in his Lurkem
1. Let It Grow(Celebrate the World)

_**Let It Grow(Celebrate the World)**_

**Yep, doing one for each of the songs.**

_This fandom has us trapped. So, for those who have us on author alert and are hoping for some of our other stories to be updated, don't hold your breath._

**Also Oncie's been alone for a while, and his factory hasn't been destroyed yet. Or at least his really big office hasn't.**

I remembered last night.

It wasn't dreaming. I doubt I _can_ dream now. I am cursed. I remembered the time when I first came to the valley. The first time I conversed with someone in months. Even though it wasn't much of a conversation.

Then it changed.

Okay, maybe it was a dream.

It went to the last time, years ago, that I talked with someone besides myself. It was the same person.

Someone who cared about me. Actually he tried to kill me but then he came to care about me.

I miss him. I can't believe I just wrote that. I miss the Lorax. As annoying as he was.

On another note, I rebuilt my model of Thneedville. Not my little model. The big paper one in my office.

I am _sooo_ bored and I'm lonely. SOMEONE CARE ABOUT THE DAMNED TREES!

I wonder how the bridge is doing.


	2. Thneedville

_**Thneedville**_

If I wasn't doing the seemingly endless paperwork, I was playing with my small model of Thneedville. I mean playing with it like a little kid.

Thank god for my secretary. She was wonderful warning me when people were coming.

I still do it if I'm really bored.

I've even made a much bigger model out of the extra paper work I had at the end. I wasn't all that sane at the time. I even put some of the Super-Hacker-Axes across the main road.

I really should have those moved. Oh well, no-one bothers to leave town anymore, so why bother?

I wonder if I could move them myself. Just to have something to do.

I need something to occupy my mind. Maybe I could make thneeds from cotton… I mean it's not like cotton would go extinct, right?

I'm so bored. I'm boreder than I was when I was traveling. At least I had my guitar. Where the hell did they go?


	3. Once-ler's Traveling Madness

_**Once-ler's Traveling Madness**_

_Listening to the song of the same song brought this bunny around._

**Really, All that time alone with no-one but a mule and a guitar would be trying on anyone's sanity.**

_So yeah._

I was just traveling. Had I known how _boring_ it would have been I would've brought a radio or something.

I had lot of time to think about stuff. Eventually I got around to thinking about boredom…

Have you ever _really, really_ hard about boredom? Seriously. I had plenty of time to. Eventually I had gotten rather morbid about things. Namely I was watching some birds circling above us… I sung about how they would eat our corpses. And how the worms would crawl up out of the ground. And how various critters would use our bones to make spiffy furniture and use them…

Damn. That is beyond morbid… Of course I got beyond that… Maybe… For a while…

Being alone does _not_ settle well with me…

…

There are no birds to eat my body… or critters to put my bones to use…

I need some company. I really need some company.


	4. Nobody Needs a Thneed

_**Nobody Needs a Thneed**_

It _was_ a hard-to-sell product. At first it was anyways. I'm not sure what happened in town that made it popular, but it did. I never asked, and no-one ever told me.

Oh, well. Who cares? It's all gone now anyways. I was an idiot to keep killing like that without renewing the trees somehow.

I wonder how long it takes for a Truffula to grow. I should've asked.

No longer matters anyways.

I'd probably be dead from stress by now anyways. Disabled at the least.

Heart attack or something. I lost a lot of weight. I'm not even sure I ate most of the time.

Still don't really. Don't need to, I don't do anything now but sulk.

I need someone to spend time with. Or a mirror. I thought I had some. Hell, a plush doll would do! Even if they couldn't talk back.

I'm lonely.


	5. How Bad Can I Be?

_**How Bad Can I Be?**_

_Might as well do all of them._

I rationalized it all. Every single action. I forgot how to care. I forgot my friends.

My need to please my mother blinded me. All my life I wanted to please her. To hear words of _praise_ come from her, not criticizing ones.

To hear 'I'm so proud of you, Oncie' instead of 'You'll always be a failure'. That was my _dream_ as long as I can remember.

I should've expected her just _ditching_ me once the thneed failed. Still hurt.

I hate her. I wish I knew where her grave was. Just to desecrate it. Destroy the headstone or something.

I think I need some help.


	6. Biggering

_**Biggering**_

_Yep another song fic._

… **Another deleted song from the Lorax even.**

I am happy with my Lurkem. For a while I wasn't. No, while I was biggering, back before the Lorax left, before I killed the land.

No, at that time I had been.. Well, power drunk I guess. I had _nothing_ before that. Now, I had everything.

The Lorax had tried to warn me. My greed, and pride, made me deaf to his pleas. The want, no _need,_ of having more stuff, to be the best and biggest.

It wasn't until I lost everyone around me, did I realize that I _didn't_ need any of this. The mansion, which I had barely used anyways, was too big, too silent, with no-one else in it. I never realized how _good_ it felt just to waste the day away, too much work, always supervising construction of new factories, new warehouses. I had a small room made connected to my office. I usually fell asleep at my desk anyways.

I never realized how much I needed _nothing_, truly nothing. If only to get my ego back down to size.

I didn't understand how much more biggering would take than it would give. How many friends it would take, how much time… How much of my _health_ biggering would suck from me.

Shortly after the last Truffula fell, I found a picture of what I looked like before I was biggering, when the grand opening of my first factory. Then I found one of a recent press release, where I had to tell everyone that I was closing the factories. That I had destroyed it all. The only reason I didn't get lynched, that I think of, was the fact that I surprised them with the fact that they still were going to get a year's salary. Reduced of course, and the pensions of the few that had retired during the rise of the thneed.

I could barely believe how different I looked. I had lost so much color, so much _weight_.

Now, I'm glad it all ended.

Now that it's _all_ gone, now I'm… well, can't say _sane_, but it is the closest I can think of.

I had lost my mind, and now I've regained some of it with the loss of everyone and everything I loved.

_By the way, the Lorax fandom has us by the throat…_

**Really. And it doesn't look like it's going to let us go easily.**


	7. Let It Grow

_**Let It Grow**_

_Yeah._

I saw the light from Thneedville. I knew Ted had succeeded in planting the seed, or would soon.

I grinned. Things would get better. That is a kid who cares a whole awful lot.

I wonder how O'Hare will handle the crumbling of _his_ empire. He wouldn't hide like I did. From how he handles the factories, or doesn't handle, I'd say he's too used to the town to leave. Too used to the things that civilization brings.

Like central heating, or electricity, or interaction with living people. Now, how people would treat him, now that he isn't the most powerful man in town, would be interesting to see.

Annoying little bastard if I remember correctly.


End file.
